


Une journée sur l'Argama

by SugarRaspberry



Category: Zeta Gundam
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Male Character, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Tensions lesbiennes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRaspberry/pseuds/SugarRaspberry
Summary: Une journée tranquille sur le vaisseau de l'Aeug où l'équipage peut agir sans se soucier de la guerre et où le commandant Bright Noa et le capitaine Quattro Bajeena s'entretiennent assez régulièrement en privé malgré tout ce calme.
Relationships: Bright Noa/Char Aznable
Kudos: 1





	Une journée sur l'Argama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille/gifts).



Kamille se lavait les mains, tout en se regardant dans le miroir. Il se fit la réflexion que Fa et Four avaient toutes les deux un nom avec une consonance très similaire. Cette l’idée l’amusa un très court instant puis il se rappela qu’on avait demandé à la plupart des membres de venir le plus rapidement possible sur le pont.  
Il avait vu le commandant entrer dans les toilettes communes, et l’avait suivi quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait trouvé étrange sur le moment que l’ordre de rassemblement n’avait pas été prononcé par le commandant en personne, ou même qu’il n’eût pas déjà été sur le pont ; puis il se rappela que tous les êtres vivants étaient soumis à certains besoins et que, peut-être, eût-il été dans ces cabinets et non dans ceux de sa chambre, par empressement professionnel.  
En ouvrant le sas qui donnait sur le couloir, Kamille entendit alors un étrange soufflement puis un léger fracas qui provenaient d’une des portes derrière lui. Il y’avait quelque chose d’étouffé et de retenu dans le premier son qui était parvenu à son oreille, quelque chose de l’ordre du gémissement, et le deuxième bruit ressemblait à un objet lourd qu’on plaquait brusquement contre une paroi.  
Il arrivait à Kamille de frapper un mur, par colère ou par défoulement, après une bataille ; l’effet était assez similaire.  
Il était intrigué. La nourriture sur l’Argama n’était ni bonne ni mauvaise, mais elle était nutritive et n’avait jamais rendu malade personne sur le navire.  
Il se retourna, se colla contre la porte du cabinet qu’il croyait utilisé par le Commandant, toqua puis essaya de prendre un ton solennel malgré le lieu :  
« Commandant. Il faut vous dépêcher, je pense que les membres de l’Argama et moi-même vous attendons sur le pont. » dit-il.  
Puiw il partit à pas silencieux comme pour ne pas être une nuisance de plus pour le Commandant Bright Noa. Dehors, Haro l’attendait.  
.  
Emma, Reccoa, Fa, Kamille, et tout l’équipage en somme, avaient attendu quelques 5 minutes avant d’enfin voir arriver le Commandant accompagné par le nouveau Capitaine, Quattro Bajeena.  
Bright malgré toute la rigueur habituelle de sa tenue et de sa pose, avait sur ses joues quelques rougeurs, imperceptibles avec son teint. Enfin, son regard était légèrement fuyant, se balançant d’un membre à l’autre, quoiqu’il finit par se concentrer sur Kamille.  
Quattro quant à lui portait son impassibilité rassurante avec la force de son corps tout entier et ses lunettes empêchaient à tous ses subordonnés, comme d’habitude, de lire une expression claire sur son visage. C’’était Reccoa qui le fixait avec quelques reproches aux raisons étranges dans les yeux.  
Le capitaine annonça qu’il avait été responsable de l’appel, et on fut alors surpris de constater son retard. Pour mettre un terme aux murmures provoqués et à l’interrogation générale, il répondit avec clarté :  
« Je devais m’entretenir avec le commandant Bright quant à nos positions offensives et défensives vis-à-vis des Titans ».  
En disant cela, il avait mis d’étranges inflexions sur les mots « offensives et défensives » et avait hoché très légèrement la tête en direction de son comparse à « position ».  
Bright n’osa rien rajouter. Le capitaine Bajeena, quant à lui reprit la parole.  
Il avait juste souhaité sonder le morale de l’équipage.  
Après la mort de l’ancien capitaine, il eût été normal de constater des crises, des épisodes dépressifs, ou tout simplement une baisse d’efficacité au sein de l’Argama.  
Quattro rappela que si de telles émotions se sentaient chez un membre, il fallut pour celui-ci qu’il aille voir le docteur Hasan, ou même la personne du capitaine. A cette dernière mention, Kamille hocha la tête, en connaissance de cause, mais plus étrange, Bright fit de même, et sa bouche dessina une sorte de moue gênée.  
Kamille se rendit alors compte que le commandant, malgré son apparente froideur, eût probablement des liens aussi intimes avec le capitaine qu’entre ce dernier et lui-même.  
.  
Le capitaine avait annoncé que les chances qu’une bataille eût lieu furent minces aujourd’hui et donc que les pilotes, ainsi que les membres chargés de la navigation, pouvaient vaquer librement dans leurs quartiers.  
Seuls les techniciens durent rester à leurs postes et achever les réparations des différents mobile suits.  
« Sur ce. » dit-il sans finir sa phrase, le commandant repartit et il le suivit, les deux restant toujours aussi près l’un de l’autre.  
Il y’eut des grognements dans l’assemblée du côté de la maintenance, la plupart arguant qu’ils n’avaient jamais un seul moment pour respirer, mais le reste de l’équipage soupira de soulagement. Fa expliqua à Kamille qu’elle allait devoir s’occuper des enfants. Cette idée le soulagea. Il ne souhaitait pas devoir rester toute la journée avec elle, pas tant parce qu’il n’aimait pas sa compagnie, que cette dernière provoquait un sentiment de malaise dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver la cause. Emma décida d’aller superviser les quelques volontaires à la navigation, et Reccoa resta seule.  
.  
Après avoir réfléchi dans sa chambre, elle partit en direction de celle du capitaine. Elle ressentait le besoin de lui parler. Il avait dit lui-même que si un membre venait à sentir mal il fallait le voir. Certes la douleur de Reccoa avait peu de choses à voir avec la mort de Blex, mais, comme cette dernière, elle pouvait la détourner de son travail sur l’Argama.  
Sa main s’apprêtait à toquer sur le sas qui menait à la chambre de Quattro mais au dernier moment une main l’interrompit en retenant légèrement son poignet. Reccoa se retourna, c’était Emma. Elle ressentit à son contact une chaleur protectrice. Sans cette main, peut-être qu’elle eût fait une terrible erreur. Elles restèrent figées ainsi quelques secondes, puis toute cette douceur, cette bienfaisance, cette plénitude s’effaça peu à peu dans l’esprit de Reccoa tandis que réapparaissait sa passion pour le capitaine, toujours plus vibrante et chaleureuse.  
Elle en devenait brûlante, et sur un coup de sang, Reccoa retira brusquement sa main. Emma prit une expression choquée. Elle savait son amour pour le capitaine, elle voulait la remettre sur un autre chemin, peut être celui de la raison, du travail, de l’engagement à l’AEUG et ses valeurs, ou peut être juste celui d’un autre amour. Elle avait sa main maintenant portée à la poitrine. Lentement son caractère martial, militaire reprit le dessus. Lorsqu’enfin elle parla à l’Enseigne, sa voix tentait difficilement de simuler l’imperturbabilité qui la caractérisait :  
« Le capitaine et le commandant s’entretiennent. Il ne vaut mieux pas les déranger. »  
L’Enseigne laissa échapper un « oh » de déception affichée puis se résigna, en jetant un dernier coup d’œil au sas, puis à Emma, avant de disparaître dans les couloirs de l’Argama.  
.  
.  
Quattro s’arrêta un moment. Il jeta un regard vers le sas, attendit que des bruits de pas apparurent puis disparurent progressivement, pour enfin reprendre ses affaires.  
Ses yeux retournèrent sur le dos de Bright se courbant à chaque mouvement, chaque pulsation de sa part. Les mains du commandant tantôt s’agrippaient à la couverture, tantôt se relâchaient, détendues. Quelques gouttes de sueurs apparaissaient un peu partout, malgré la ventilation de la chambre, et s’appliquaient sur sa peau comme une fine gaze brillante. Quattro sourit à cette vue, soit par plaisir en voyant un si joli corps dans une tenue si excitante, soit par facétie en constatant que cet homme d’arme si fameux et si réfléchi était en train de s’adonner à des plaisirs aussi simples à quatre pattes.  
Bright ne faisait aucun bruit. Quand bien même il eût senti au départ quelques douleurs en se faisant pénétrer, avec toujours le même détachement et la même sensualité de la part de son partenaire, il prenait toujours le même plaisir lorsque Quattro commençait à installer son rythme et allait jusqu’au fond avec lui. Ces gémissements qu’il gardait silencieux étaient peut être juste le signe qu’il voulait garder son bonheur pour lui-même ou était une simple réflexion de son caractère hors du lit.  
Quattro se tenait sur ses genoux et ses mains dégantés attrapaient fermement Bright par les côtes de sorte à lui imposer sa propre cadence. Parfois il se voutait et passait son visage le long du dos de Bright, remontait à son cou, l’embrassait puis se rapprochait du visage dur et viril, de cet homme qu’il voyait plus comme compagnon de jeu qu’en amant.  
Bright frémissait toujours lorsque le capitaine faisait ainsi, et lorsqu’il sentait son visage s’approcher du sien, il se tournait vers lui et voyait soit deux lunettes noires lui rappelant que c’était bien la nature mystérieuse et indépendante de cet homme qui l’attirait à lui, soit deux grands yeux bleus clairs et profonds qui épousaient parfaitement le visage portant le charme entreprenant des jeunes et la maturité particulière des connaisseurs en la matière.  
Ce visage avait un je-ne-sais-quoi de familier mais d’incroyablement excitant, c’était celui qu’il vit ce jour-là et alors il sourit très faiblement, la température de son corps tout entier grimpa en flèche et son sexe tendu se pencha , frémit, et vibra quelque peu. A ce moment Bright sentit au niveau de son bassin une chaleur particulière suave et apaisante qui s’étendit des cuisses jusqu’au ventre. Là, sa bouche se permit d’expirer un soupir de satisfaction.  
Quattro continua encore de se frotter à l’intérieur de Bright. C’était un espace mou et flexible où il pouvait, à chaque mouvement du bassin, sentir une légère étincelle, quelque chose qui montait le long de sa verge. Il s’agissait d’une satisfaction purement physique qui empiétait sur sa propre perception du corps qu’il tenait, caressait, embrassait... C’était une extase qui n’avait aucun équivalent et le plaçait dans un état de désinhibition rempli de songes et de fantasmes qui naissaient au fur et à mesure que ces étincelles se multipliaient.  
Lorsqu’il sentit ce plaisir, cet oubli de soi, parvenir à son paroxysme, il se retira au milieu d’un coup de bassin, lentement. Bright se cambra, prit une inspiration qui se confondit avec un cri puis s’étala sur le lit. Il était à bout, comme le capitaine. Mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas fini. Autour d’eux la lumière blanche de la chambre se projetait sur les quelques bibelots qui paraient la chambre, et l’éclat de cette lampe avait l’air bien froid en comparaison du spectacle qui se donnait ici.  
Le commandant se retourna, avachi, et avec ses forces presqu’intégralement drainées il se poussa contre le mur. Il écarta les jambes, mais à sa grande surprise, le capitaine n’en profita pas pour le pénétrer à nouveau. Il se contenta de l’approcher et de se caler en face de lui. Toujours à genoux, ce dernier dominait Bright, qui ne voyait du capitaine plus que ses pectoraux musclés et saillants. Quattro de son côté le surplombait et s’excitait sur l’intégralité de son corps. Seul son visage ne lui était pas accessible.  
D’une main, il porta la tête du commandant à son torse. De l’autre, il tenait et caressait lentement son sexe. Réciproquement, Bright caressait celui de Quattro et son bras encore libre enroula le dos puissant et solide de cet homme qui agissait avec tant de vigueur, celle-là même qui cachait une fondamentale volupté.  
Il se rappelait avoir été dans une position assez similaire avec Mirai, mais la façon dont il éprouvait du plaisir était bien différente. Il savait qu’avec sa femme, c’était bien lui qui était en position de force, quand elle passait lascivement ses bras autour de son cou et y appliquait une pression subtile et légère. Ici, il ne faisait aucun doute que la personne en face de lui exerçait toute sa puissance sur lui.  
.  
Le capitaine avait permis de retarder son orgasme en se réinstallant, et leur jeu masturbatoire actuel provoquait un repos érotique qui puisait son étrange intensité dans des ébats ayant eu lieu il y’a des millénaires et effectués entre les premiers hommes modernes. Le calme régnait tandis que la jouissance venait.  
Ils continuèrent à se caresser ainsi, s’embrassant parfois, respirant l’air de l’autre, ou humant leurs parfums respectifs. Ils se mirent à accélérer leurs mouvements de poignets, leurs doigts glissaient un peu au-dessus, un peu en-dessous, tâtaient les formes musculeuses et exploraient chaque recoin du corps qui était redécouvert.  
Finalement il y’eut comme un moment de flottement et ils constatèrent qu’un nuage de vapeur envahissait lentement la pièce. Noa reçut une sécrétion chaude près du cou, sur la clavicule et à l’emplacement de sa cage thoracique, assez collante. Contrairement aux apparences, c’était tout sauf désagréable. Bajeena sentit quant à lui quelque chose d’assez similaire, quoique plus liquide, autour de son bassin. Il toucha vers cette zone, pas tant pour vérifier où on avait joui que par simple plaisir de sentir la matière et sa texture sous ses doigts. Il porta ses doigts légèrement mouillés aux lèvres de son compagnon. Le commandant était désormais trop harassé pour vérifier ce qu’on lui donnait –il se mit même à sucer un peu plus que de raison ce qui lui était présenté– ou pour tenter de faire la même chose avec le capitaine. C'était un peu sucré.  
.  
Le commandant Noa prit sa douche en premier, et lorsqu’il sortit de la salle de bain le capitaine Bajeena, en le voyant passer dos à lui, remarqua que son trou s’était récemment élargi et fait plus visible.  
En se rhabillant, Bright surprit Quattro par ces paroles :  
\- Vous savez Capitaine, il ne fait aucun doute que j’ai pris du plaisir dans ce que nous venons de faire, et je n’ai aucun doute que, si nous venions à le refaire ce soir ou demain, j’en prendrai encore. Je vous respecte en tant que pilote, je crois en vous quant à vos capacités de diplomate, mais sachez que ceci n’a rien à voir avec l’amour. J’aime ma femme, et j’aime mes enfants. Si je devais vous perdre, j’aurai du chagrin sans doute, mais vous restez à mes yeux un camarade ou un collègue.  
Étonnamment, il parla du sujet sans rougir, avec son ton habituel réservé et solennel.  
\- C’est évident, déclara le capitaine en toute simplicité mais avec cette assurance caractérielle et si irrésistible.  
Il prit une légère impulsion du pied droit pour se projeter vers la sortie, et au moment où il fut à la hauteur de Bright il lui tapa l’épaule amicalement, tout en remettant ses lunettes.  
Le commandant s’empourpra immédiatement et perdit tout son sérieux à une action si simple. Il n’eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour protester qu’il avait déjà entendu le bruit du sas se refermer.  
Traînant dans les couloirs, le capitaine garda le même rictus jusqu’au dîner. Malgré les formules qu’il avait employées pour créer une distance avec lui, Monsieur Bright Noa venait d’avouer à demi-mot qu’il souhaitait être pris à nouveau dès ce soir.  
.  
.  
Lors du dîner, le capitaine et le commandant mangeaient en face de l’Enseigne Emma et de Kamille. Ils discutaient stratégies et tactiques. Emma fit l’éloge d’un commandement solide pour gagner n’importe quelle bataille, et Kamille, étonnamment calme sur le sujet, déclara que c’était la supériorité technologique qui décidait des vainqueurs d'une guerre avant même la première bataille. Il prit comme exemple la guerre d’un an et énuméra les succès du RX-78-2. Le capitaine fit mine d’être d’accord avec lui. En acquiesçant sur ce sujet, il prit sa dernière bouchée puis cacha ses mains sous la table. Il finit par donner son avis :  
\- Avec toute mon expérience je peux avouer sans problème que tout… tout…  
Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il se stoppa net dans ce qu’il disait puis se tourna vers le capitaine.  
\- Ce n’est pas sérieux, voyons ! Ne refaites plus jamais ça.  
Le commandant ne reprit pas ce qu’il avait voulu dire en premier lieu et laissa ses deux auditeurs perplexes jusqu’à la fin du repas, se déroulant silencieusement dès lors.


End file.
